


无题

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414





	无题

“哈利站起来离开座位，大胆地在伏地魔跟前蹲下，他害怕伏地魔的气息的同时也害怕他死去，他只得强迫自己每隔一段时间就仔细地探查一次伏地魔的身体情况。他感到手冷极了，关于僵尸伏地魔的幻想还没有褪去，手指尖摸到伏地魔的皮肤时，皮肤上又像布满了灰尘、沙子和土粒——他不敢承认，伏地魔看起来就像被均匀地撒上一层薄薄的骨灰，静静地躺在那儿。哈利的手指更冰了，胃又重又冷。他僵硬地试着擦拭伏地魔的皮肤，却不小心戳到他松垮的薄皮下坚硬的骨头和尖利的牙齿。”

这是我写的《布莱克老宅》的第七章第二节的选段。那时候，我对死亡只是想象，当我经历了之后，再也写不出那些想象之词了。

我现在才明白，曾经支撑我写他们的同人的支柱，一个是缅怀逝去的爱情，一个是焦虑未到的死亡。

如今，我又回到了对爱情一无所知的状态，又经历了刻骨的消逝，人啊，生命啊，从人变成物，那眼睛我历历在目，那死前的喘息，依然在耳。


End file.
